Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter
by Blues Knightrider
Summary: There's a new evil & town and can the Dino Rangers defeat this new evil or will they be destroyed one by one? This is my take on season 2 if there every was a season 2 but more on a movie. I think.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers. They are strictly the property of Disney now. However, I do own the story in the dialog, and there new powers. However, the songs that Kira sings I don't own but the poems Kira writes I do own. Oh, another thing the words written in light is the person talking and the words written and dark is what the person doing. I do own Freedom Fighters the Dino Thunder Rangers new powers. I also own Pandora, Marcus Ford, Mr. Reese, Danny/Gracey, and Trent mother she will be reveal later on in the story. I also on this plot and everything else accept the power rangers. **_

**_Summary: There's a new evil & town and can the Dino Rangers defeat this new evil or will they be destroyed one by one? This is my take on season 2 if there ever was a season 2 but more on a movie. I think. _**

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a cold winding night at Reefside no one hasn't heard from Connor and two weeks as Connor laid into the hospital far from Reefside as his mother walks inside the door with tears in her eyes as she sits with he has been in a coma after surgery.

"Connor why didn't you tell me you were sick?" **Mrs. McKnight said as she looks at her helpless son as she cried softly to herself as the doctor came inside to check on Connor his vital signs were still the same they show no sign of life. As Mrs. McKnight cried harder to herself, she wanted to his friends but he told her he didn't want them seeing him like this.**

The Lab

Ethan, Kira, Trent, Elsa, Haley, Anton, and Dr. Oliver set at the lab wondering about Connor as Kira grew angering at the fact that they couldn't find Connor.

"Haley please tell me you found something on the whereabouts of Connor." **Kira said as she looks up at Haley. Haley turns around and shakes her head no, as she tried contacting Connor on his communicator but there was any luck. Ethan grew angering as well as Haley looks over at the computer. It was as if Connor had vanished from the face of the earth to them.**

"Everyone go home and gets some sleep will start first thing tomorrow morning." **Tommy said as everyone nods and left accept of Haley as she started searching the computer for anything as she tried to locate their missing ranger.**

"Tommy it's like he vanish from the face of the earth what if Mesogog took him? He could still be alive." **Haley said as Tommy stood quite for a moment as the alarm went off, as Haley and Tommy become full alert as Billy appeared on the screen as Tommy smile and Haley looks up at him.**

"Billy what's going on why is you contacting me?" **Tommy said as Haley looks back and forward at the two of them as Billy starts to talk.**

"Tommy I picked up something in space and it doesn't look good. I think a new kind of evil has just been release and from the looks of it, she's more powerful than Rita, Lord Zed, and Ivan Ooze put together. She holds a new threat Tommy that your rangers can't face alone."** Billy said as ****Tommy sign heavily as Haley looks back and forward at them as she begins to speak.**

"What type of threat are we talking about Billy?" **Haley said as Billy and Tommy chuckle silent as Billy begins to speak.**

"I'm really not sure until I know the full concept Delphine wanted me to warn you guys in give you the heads up." Billy said as Haley laugh and looks over at Tommy as he chuckle silent as well.

"Billy how can we face this new threat when we're missing one ranger and we don't have any powers?" **Tommy said as Billy stops talking than looks at Tommy confuse.**

"Billy I don't like that look what's going on?" **Haley said as Billy stood silent for a minute than he started talking.**

"I'm afraid you have one ranger unable to battle in one missing she's a girl her name is Kira Ford. I can't trace the signal in her Morpher isn't on her it fell off somewhere. However, I found Connor McKnight I pinned located Connor signal. I'm transferring the signal now look on your computer screen." **Billy said as Haley and Tommy turn around to see Mrs. McKnight crying over Connor hospital bed as she starts to talk.**

Computer Screen Tommy & Haley

"Why couldn't you tell me you were sick Connor? I can't lose you too I already lost David and your father to the same thing you have to get better. Why won't you let me call your friends?" **Mrs. Knight said as she**

**knew she wasn't going to get any answer as Connor start to move his head making grunting noises as he starts to yelled out Kira, Ethan, and Tommy's name there'll and a battle facing off with a new villain. Connor tries to keep Kira for following down as he fell down off the cliff. He could hear Kira screaming his name as he fall he open his eyes wearily searching around the room as he saw his mother and the doctor looking at him strangling.**

"Where I'm I?" **Conner said as he looks around in the hospital as the doctor start to talk.**

"Mr. Knight you're in the hospital you collapse one month ago at a succor game you were brought in by a woman she never gave her name." **Dr. Reese said as Connor tried getting up but he fell back down onto the bed as Dr. Reese eyed him suspiciously including his mother.**

"Connor where do you think you're going you just woke up out of a coma after being in here for one month." **Mrs. McKnight said as she looks over at her son. **

"I have to get back to Reefside it's important that I get back to Reefside." **Connor said as Mrs. McKnight looked at her son and back at the doctor he checked Connor over in, they were on their way back home.**

Dino Lab

"This is not happening you're guys are the power rangers." **Haley said as the tears ran down her face as Tommy tried to stop her from crying.**

"Billy is there a way to save Connor?" **Tommy asks as he too starts to cry as the door open to the Dino Lab in Connor step through with his mother.**

"Connor what the hell are you doing here go back to the hospital." **Haley said as the tears ran down her face as Trent, Ethan, Elsa, and Anton burst into the room moments later out of breathe.**

"Connor can you please explain where the hell I'm I?" **Mrs. McKnight said as she starts to back up into the corner scared.**

"Dr. O we have a problem Trent and I where attack by these huge monster things we barely made it out alive but somehow we did." **Ethan said trying to catch his breath as Mrs. McKnight spoke again.**

"Can someone please answer my question where the hell I'm I?" **Mrs. McKnight ask as the room went quite as Conner start to breathe funny in he collapse on the floor as Mrs. McKnight ran to her son side follow by the gang.**

"Conner, Conner, Conner." **Ethan yelled as Billy talked from the computer screen.**

"Tommy prepare for my teleportation in five, four, three, two, one." **Billy said as he stood in Dino Lab in rushes to Conner side.**

"Billy can you save him?" **Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight grabbed a hold of Conner hand trying to protect him from them.**

"You're not taking my son. Who the hell are you people?" **Mrs. McKnight said as the room went quiet again as Tommy spoke.**

"Mrs. McKnight what we're about to tell you can never leave this room no matter what or your son life and our life is in danger." **Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight shook her head scared.**

"The people standing in this room are power rangers well some of them anyway. My name is Billy Cranston in I'm the first ever-blue ranger. When the threat of Earth being taken over by Rita Repulsa arose after she was freed from her dumpster prison on the Moon. A wise old sage named Zordon, who had established a Command Center in Angel Grove, recruited five teenagers to assume the power of the Morphing Grid to defend the planet as Power Rangers - Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and myself. When the battle escalated, we would call on our individual assault vehicles named Zords and destroy the monsters who threatened peace in Angel Grove, all while trying to live normal lives as high school students." **Billy said as he motion for Tommy to continue as Tommy started to speak while the rest listen included Mrs. McKnight.**

"The Rangers have gone through many roster, Zord, and power changes. Rita gave the Dragon Coin to a new student at Angel Grove High- me, who fought against the Rangers as the evil Green Ranger, and later joined the team once the spell over me was broken. I eventually lost my powers as the Green Ranger and gained new powers as the White Ranger." **Tommy said in out of nowhere another former ranger appeared in put his two cents in the story.**

"To defeat Lord Zedd, who arrived to take over Rita's task, the Rangers needed to upgrade their Dinozords into Thunderzords, and later bring back Tommy as the White Ranger. Shortly after, Zack, Trini, and I left for Switzerland to attend a peace conference, and left their powers to three allies of the Rangers- Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who became the new Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers. When the team lost their powers after an attack by Rita's brother Rito, the Rangers took a trip to the Temple of Power, where Ninjor gave them new powers, and Ninja Zords, which were later joined by the Shogun Zords." **Jason said as Billy and Tommy hug their fellow ranger as a female voice spoke up to tell another part of the ranger's story.**

"Kimberly's departure to train for the Pan Global Games paved the way for Katherine, who took her place as the Pink Ranger. The Rangers' Power Coins were stolen by Goldar, and destroyed by Rita and Zedd, putting an end to the Power Rangers, as we knew them, and setting forth the events that would transform them into Zeo Rangers." **Katherine said as she stood by her former team as another ranger told the story of the power rangers.**

"One fateful day, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children. While the Alien Rangers and a restored Billy defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal." **Adam said as he too stood by his former team as another ranger told the story of the powers rangers.**

"Their victory did not last long. Rito and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers found the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fell into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations, where Zordon and Alpha-5 retreated to during the explosion. While celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers, Zedd's palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth as well, causing Zedd, Rita, and the rest to evacuate and head for the M-51 galaxy to live with Master Vile. Using the power of the Zeo Crystal, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and I became the Zeo Rangers, Earth's last hope against the Machine Empire. Mondo's plan to divide and conquer was working, and for the Rangers to succeed, they needed help from the Gold Ranger, Trey, who travels to planets where evil needs to be defeated. With the Golden Power in danger of being lost, they were given to former Red Ranger Jason, who joined the team as the sixth Zeo Ranger until it was time to return the powers to Trey. To travel to Muranthias and go up against Divatox and Maligore, the Rangers had to shift into high gear by accepting new Turbo Powers, leaving behind their days as Zeo Rangers." **Tanya said as her and Kat hug each other follow by the rest of the group as Tanya laugh at Tommy's hair.**

"After traveling to Earth, space pirate Divatox abducted an alien wizard named Lerigot to use his magical key to go to Muranthias and free her fiancée Maligore. The Rangers weren't about to let this happen, and so they upgraded to Turbo Powers, since the Zeo Powers wouldn't be enough to take on Maligore. Practicing for a martial arts tournament, Rocky injured his back, and later sent Justin in his place to become to the new Blue Ranger and help the team on Muranthias, where they used the Turbo Zords to destroy Maligore. An infuriated Divatox swore vengeance on the Rangers, and returned to Angel Grove to terrorize it with detonators and monsters.

The Rangers continue to battle Divatox, with the help of new mentor Dimitria, and new assistant Alpha 6, who arrived after Zordon and Alpha 5 left for home. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam were relieved of their duties as Power Rangers, so that they could pursue other aspects of life, and they passed on their powers to a new generation of Rangers - TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie.

The new Rangers found guidance and assistance in a mysterious new ally known as the Phantom Ranger, who literally appeared out of nowhere, with the power to turn invisible, and helped the Rangers fight Divatox's forces. His identity remained secret, and he eventually departed Earth, but not before giving the Rangers powerful new Zords called the Rescue Zords. Unfortunately, in the end, the Turbo Rangers were unable to stop the Power Chamber's destruction at the hands of Divatox. The now powerless Rangers, excluding Justin, who stayed behind with his father, left Earth in a Space Shuttle in hopes of saving Zordon, who was kidnapped by Dark Specter." **Justin said as he hugs Tommy and the others while the new rangers look at them all included Mrs. McKnight.**

"How can you help my son in I'll keep your secret safe as long as I live please help my son he's all I got after my husband in son deaf?" **Mrs. McKnight said as she whips the sweat from her son face.**

"Mrs. McKnight if you allow me to take Connor to Aquitar with me I can treat him however, it may take up to six weeks or maybe a month in only Aquitar can help him." **Billy said as Mrs. McKnight agreed as Haley and Tommy stared typing Aquitar coronation.**

"Billy prepares for you and Conner departure in five minutes five, four, three, two, and one." **Tommy said as red, blue lights surrounding Billy, and Conner in they left.**

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" **Mrs. McKnight said as Tommy nods his head yes.** "I can help out if you guys need me I work for the FBI well use to anyways my job was multifaceted evidence specialist which is forensic I quit after Conner got sick Conner and my niece is all I have now I don't know what I will do if I ever lost him." **Mrs. McKnight said as Tommy looks at the team than back as Mrs. McKnight.**

"Well since you know about the Power Rangers well welcome aboard we're going to put you with Haley she's our technical support she designs a great deal of our weapons; including the Raptor Cycles and Ethan is our computer technical." **Tommy said as Mrs. McKnight smile heavily at the rangers.**

"Mr. Oliver you can call me Grace oh by the way I can help you with anything like designs with Ms. Haley I'm more a computer geek but there is something you all should look at though." **Grace said as she pulls out a disk in gives it to Haley. Haley puts the disk into the computer in some type of motorcycle came on the screen in 3D style.**

"Wow, what kind of motorcycle is that?" **Ethan and Trent said at the same time as Haley and Tommy chuckle to themselves.**

"This is one of the kind Retro Cycle it can transform into any vehicle there is I design this a few years ago when I was working under Anton Mercy company somehow it was stolen from me after my husband was killed in a explosion three years ago. I have a few other weapons I can help Ms. Haley help designs. However, there's more about me that you should know that I haven't told Conner to keep himself from my past." **Gracey said as the room went quiet than Jason spoke up out of nowhere.**

"What do you mean keep Conner safe from your past are you some kind of spy?" **Jason said as everyone turns his or her attention back to Gracey a blonde petite woman with long hair. She's looks to be in her late thirties as she looks back at the group of rangers.**

"My husband and I work together for six years at Anton Mercer than after the explosion I work for a company who wanted me for their Weapon Designs. I can design anything from the Retro Cycle to the car like Kit from Knightrider. I was sent to another company but this time the CIA wanted me there actually they wanted me to design a weapon to take over the world but I couldn't do it. If I had design that weapon it would have killed thousands of people so when I turn them down I was wanted. I had to change my name so many times that I can't even remember. These people where brutal they'll kill anything to get to my husband and me. My husband was a Scientist and so was I. Gregory sacrifice his own life to save Joshua, Connor, and I. My real name is Danny Hart I'm telling you this if something happen to me please give this to Connor. He deserves to know who I am and what I'm capable of I have a sister out there somewhere her name is Kimmie well Kimberly Hart. I've been calling her that since she was little. I have something else I wanted to give you please give her this disk. This disk contains my life history in how I was capture and hell against my will. I have to do everything in my power to keep my son safe if this information gets out that I'm alive Connor will not survive because they will come after him to get to me. Mr. Oliver I trust you with my secret just as you trust me with your secret." **Gracey said as the room fell silent as Gracey hands Tommy the two disks in he puts them in a secret hiding spot as Anton spoke.**

"I remember you you're the woman that was wanted by the FBI, the CIA, and Government agents you faked your own deaf to keep your sons safe. I helped your escape because Gregory was my half brother." **Anton said as Gracey nods her head yes as the two of them hug each other for alone time.**

"Hey Trent that makes you and Conner cousins this means more fighting and yelling from you too." **Ethan said as Tommy and Haley groan at the same time as Jason and the rest laugh.**

"Dr. O what are we're going to do about Kira she's missing? I want to her house her step father was drunk as a stunk it was something about him that made jump." **Trent said as the room fell quiet again than Haley spoke.**

"Tommy without Kira Morpher I can't pinned locate her signal however, if she screams I can track her but without her powers she's powerless." **Haley said as the room fell quite again than Elsa spoke.**

"Kira is a ten time black belt it's on my file at the school." **Elsa said as the room stood shock at what they learn about Kira.**

"Principle Randall how can it be this is Kira we're talking about here she couldn't even fight for we got our powers?" **Ethan said as Haley type Kira's name into the computer in her eyes almost pop out of her head.**

"Elsa is right you guys there's pictures of Kira winning championships all over the world on the internet. It also shows Kira last match when she fell in hit her head a capable of years ago. Her real father Marcus Ford is a professional taekwondo and martial arts black belt master instructor. It also says that he holds eighteen black belts, three yellow black belts, five green black belts, and ten white black belts. He also trains in Judo, as well as other styles of martial arts it also says he's a soldier in the Marines." **Haley said as the room fell quiet again than Trent spoke up.**

"Damn he's like a warrior or something I wonder why Kira never mention this to us." **Trent said as the adults look back and forward at each other in Elsa spoke up.**

"Kira hasn't had the best of life even when her father Marcus Ford had her they were all right but when her mother wanted full custody of Kira Marcus grew outrage because Kira's mother wasn't stable enough to raise Kira. Kira father wanted sole custody but the court rule in Kira mother favorite in Kira begin her first year at ReefSide a year and a half after you guys begin power rangers. Kira and her father Marcus was very close they tell each other everything in when she was taking from her father Kira shutdown it took me alone time to get Kira to talk that's why I push her into the detention thing to show she would meet teenager her own age. There were times when Kira came to school with bruises on her body in she would say that her cat did it by me being under Mesogog spell in me knowing that you where the power rangers I didn't think anything of it until now." **Elsa says as she whips the tears from her eyes as the room went silent again.**

Authors Note: So there you have it the remake of this fan fiction oh, there's more to Gracey and the Kira story. Did someone really take Kira? On the other hand, did she run away? Stay to fine out next.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems

Family Problems Chapter 2 

Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter

She woke up soar, her body ach in pain as she looks around to find herself chain to the wall of a prison jail cell on a distant planet called Ursa. The planet once was the most powerful planet there was until dark took over the planet destroying all that was good now the planet is run by Pandora the daughter of Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa. She is the new evil and more powerful than her father and mother could never be as she watches and laugh at the rangers searching for the missing yellow ranger.

"I want the child of good found and destroyed now." **Pandora roars, at her army of villains they knew she was serious. **

"How can we fine the child of good?" **One of her villains asks, as they weren't aware of the yellow ranger awaking.**

"She's human the child of good wears the heart of fire, ice, wind, water, and heart. She is the only human that has those powers within her I want those powers found now before she goes over to the good side." **Pandora yells at her army as they vanish from her sight. She turns around to see the yellow ranger awake.**

"You will never get away with this Pandora my friends will find me in bring me home." **The yellow ranger yelled as Pandora laughs evilly at the weak power ranger.**

"I dare you talk to me you will do as I say slave in you will live." **Pandora said as she smacks the yellow ranger across her face before kicking her.**

"Stop, stop, stop, good will always win over evil you're no match for the power rangers." **The yellow ranger said as Pandora smacks the ranger across the face again.**

"Silence you full you're no match for me Earth will be mines in you will help me**." Pandora told the yellow ranger as she hits the yellow ranger again this time with force signing the yellow ranger into a deep sleep.**

The Dino Lab

Elsa, Anton, Jason, Adam, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Haley, Gracey, Kat, Rocky, and Justin set on anything that they could find as Haley spoke.

"Damn it; come on Kira where the hell you are? It's like you're not even on Earth." **Haley said as she pound away at the computer screen trying everything that she possible can as Kat spoke up.**

"Ok computer genesis have you found something or not because you're wasting our time here?" **Kat said coldly to Haley who turns around from the computer screen as Elsa, Anton, Jason, Adam, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Tanya, Gracey, Rocky, and Justin steps back as Haley gets up from the computer.**

"Who the hell do you think you are just because you're a former ranger don't mean a damn thing? I'm trying my best so back the hell off before you make my anger side come out in what you see in front of you isn't my anger side." **Haley said as she looks at Kat in storms off but stops when Ethan page Haley.**

"Haley this is Ethan we have a huge problem down here?" **Ethan said as Haley runs back towards the computer in start pounding away on the keyboard.**

"Ethan what's going on I can't pinned locate your computer someone is hacking into my files? I'm going to try to save them before someone gets them hold for me in I'll send help." **Haley said as Haley pulled out a save disk from her pocket in trace the signal to Billy as he appeared on the screen.**

"Haley it's me don't erase me I'm sending something over to you. It's important that you keep these files save until I get there oh in Haley." **Billy said as Haley smiles at Billy in he laughs.**

"What is it Teddy bear?" **Haley said as Billy laugh aloud at his fiancée**.

"Love you honey in be home soon in don't tell them about us yet." **Billy said as he blew a kiss at Haley.**

"Teddy bear it's impossible for me to keep us secret if you keep appearing everyone in oh when you get home I have great news." **Haley said still haven't no clue that the other rangers are listening to them**

"What is it baby? I hate surprises so tell me please." **Billy said as Haley smile at Billy on the computer screen while giving Haley his puppy do face.**

"Teddy bear you know I can't resist you when you're doing that so the good news is are you ready to be a father?" **Haley said as Billy started to smile nonstop at Haley as he starts to do his happy dance.**

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" **Billy said as Haley just smiles nonstop in rub her stomach.**

"Yes Teddy bear found out this morning I'm four weeks pregnant. I'm surprise Tommy hasn't figured it out yet knowing him he will lecture me all freaking day." **Haley said, as Tommy got a sad look on his face in everyone looks at him weird.**

"Hey don't pick on Tommy he means good just don't let him hear me say that or it will go to his head. Hell I'm surprise he haven't been the blue ranger yet but he's a good guy, and he earn my trust alone time ago when where power rangers." **Billy said as Haley laugh to herself as Billy laugh at the same time.**

"Hey don't laugh at my brother like that we haven't even told the other yet in now I'm going to hear the biggest lecture of my adult life from my brother about keeping secrets." **Haley said as Billy just laugh at Haley in she just rolled her eyes at her fiancée.**

"Hey baby, don't be rolling your eyes at your fiancée over here you where the one who wanted to keep this relationship a secret from Tommy because he had too much on his plate but no after the whole Kat thing you wanted to protect him. I can't believe you two are twins that's got to be scary oh how is the Kat thing going." **Billy said as Haley frown at that statement as Billy laugh at his fiancée face expression.**

"How do you think the whole think is going? She's about to bring the old Haley out in that old Haley isn't too nice." **Haley said with granted teeth as Billy start to laugh so hard but not at Haley but at Connor.**

"Play nice Haley she's a former ranger who happens to have dated your brother." **Billy said in between laugh as Haley looks at her fiancée funny.**

"Teddy bear, what's so funny?" **Haley said as Billy burst out in tears laughing at Conner making kissing faces as Billy moves out the way to show Haley what's he's laughing at in Haley starts to laugh too as Connor spoke.**

"Hey Haley did you miss me? I miss you please tell me that I didn't hear what I thought I hear in ewe gross to adults talking about sex is so gross." **Conner said as he made a face that made Billy and Haley laugh and she shock back at Conner.**

"Oh come on Conner give me a break I made love to Billy one time in I was a virgin you idiot until four weeks ago you know I'm denying you as my blood relative. Tommy is going to be pissed when he fines out you're relative to me I mean us. I'm still confuse how in the hell you're my half brother you sure there weren't a miss up in our DNA?" **Haley asks as Billy burst out in tears laughing follow by Conner himself as Haley frowns at them.**

"No Haley I was shock myself when I ran his DNA for his treatment hell Conner was shock as much as I was now I know why Tommy, you, and Conner can't stand each other because you're siblings." **Billy said as Haley groan causing Billy and Conner to laugh.**

"Aw man this sucks now I have a twin brother and dork brother who's going to be riding my case. Conner you love the ideal of being my brother are you." **Haley said as she starts to pout that causes Conner and Billy to burst out in tears laughing again as Haley fold her arms.**

"Yes big sis I love this ideal I can't wait to rub it in your face oh my mom has a lot explaining to do in she better get ready. I hope this isn't some love tragic love story of two people who couldn't be together because they're afraid of what other people might think. Sis and future brother in law if you two love each other like you say you two do than you shouldn't how to hide your relationship from your friends but Dr. O hell yeah I will hide anything from him in he's my brother. However, the way you two look at each other is so cute you two were meant to be together in if my big brother can't see this and the rest can't than the hell with them as long as you two are happy it's all good. Oh, in Billy if you hurt my sister I will personal beat the hell out of you even though you save my life but still that's blood. Big sis see you I'm going to go help Delphine she's teaching me a lot of stuff about computers in designs things. Ethan want call me dumb when I get back to Earth because I actually learning a lot. I think school is going to be so awesome this year now only if Elsa would actually listen to me than I'll be find no but no one doesn't take Conner McKnight Oliver seriously. I think I'm going to use my whole name this school year. Peace Haley and love you sis catch you on the flip slide**." Conner said as he left in Haley and Billy burst out in tears laughing at Conner who ran over to Delphine.**

"All right is that the same Conner or was that a clone?" **Haley said in between laughs as Billy just smile.**

"Yes, that's the same red ranger he actually talks with a lot a since the other day in just now. He thinks everybody just pictures him as dumb jock but Haley he actually is smart. I wonder why he doesn't act like that but I think I already know? I love you honey in I'll see you soon." **Billy said as he blew a kiss at Haley in she blushed her face had turn completely red as she blew a kissed at him too before he disappeared in someone cleared there throat causing Haley to turn around in blushed even harder as Zack just laugh.**

"How long have you guys been standing there?" **Haley said as she blushed again before looking over at a pissed Tommy.**

"Why didn't you tell me you where dating my best friend Hales?" Tommy asks as Haley looks away in starts typing on the computer in Tommy walks up in touch her on the shoulder causing Haley to turn around in he saw that she was crying. "Hales I'm sorry." **Tommy said as Haley gets up in was about to leave when she looks at Kat.**

"The reason why I hate you so much in you hate me is because of Tommy so now you don't have to worry about me in his life anymore because I quit. I don't need you, and I don't need shit from you. In the next time she cheats on you I will tell you first before keeping it a secret from you Tommy to spare your heart even if I did had a crush on you before finding out that your where my twin brother. I hate you." **Haley said with tears running down her face before running out Tommy's house just as Conner and Billy appeared seeing the whole thing.**

"What the hell did you do Dr. O?" It's not our business who Hales dates her and Billy are happy together in you stay the hell away from my sister." **Conner said pointing his finger at Kat as Tommy signs heavily knowing Conner was right he we just worried that Haley was rushing into things after her last boyfriend had hurt her.**

"I know Conner I'm just scared she's rushing into things there's nothing against you Billy but you weren't there you didn't see her last boyfriend. I love you Billy like you where my own brother but Haley just been through so much in she hates me. I can't believe my own twin hates me in hell I just can't believe I agree with Conner. I'm going to go look for Haley we have to you too Conner lets go." **Tommy said as Conner frown at Tommy before they got into an auguring.**

"Why is that every time I say something people think I'm dumb? I'm not dumb just because I'm a jock doesn't mean shit." **Conner yelled before stomping off pissed as hell at Tommy statement.**

"What is this pick on Tommy day as if it's already enough I have a ranger missing, new evil threat, and a lying cheating ex-girlfriend of mines?" **Tommy said as he groans aloud as Conner came back in with a look of evil written on his face.**

"Are you coming or what or do I have to drag you out the house old man?" **Conner said still pissed as Tommy groans again as he mumbles under his breath while walking away.**

"I wish Kira was here she knew what to do hell she'll stop me from murdering Conner. I can't believe he called me old man oh this is it former red ranger is going down." **Tommy said as he slammed his door shut causing everyone to jump in start laughing include Elsa and Anton.**

"Oh yeah they are totally related he pushed Tommy over the age with the old man." **Aisha said laughing between tears as Trent and Ethan walks in out of breath.**

"What the hell happen to our back up out there Trent and I barely made it out alive this new master who calls herself Pandora she's brutal?" **Ethan said, as Elsa gets up and help clean his wounds as he looks around too discover Haley, Tommy, and Conner gone**.

"Where is Haley she's always here to greet us not that I don't mind you mom and dad?" **Trent said as he greeted his mom and dad who is Elsa and Anton there married in this fan fiction.**

"Haley and Tommy got into this huge fight. She storm off in left than Conner and Tommy got into a huge fight in now there out looking for Haley. Did you two know Haley and Tommy are twins in that Conner is there half brother?" **Zack said as Trent and Ethan look at them as if they were crazy than spoke up.**

"No freaking way all man this means more auguring, fighting, and trying to kill each other. Kira wherever you are its time for you to come back this is not good. Do you know what this mean Trent?" **Ethan said as Trent just shakes his head trying to take the concept of them auguring everyday as he shook his head.**

"I say you and me hit the road while we can bro this is going to be a hell of a ride especially with Dr. O, Haley, and Conner at each other throat in without Kira here to stop them from fighting we're doom man. I mean we're doomed." **Trent said as he stuck his lips out in Ethan just groan as the rest just laugh.**

"Are Conner and Tommy that bad**?" Gracey said as she starts to laugh at Ethan groaning and Trent pouting as Haley, Tommy, and Conner came through the door fighting.**

"Will you two just shut up you're driving me crazy." **Haley said as Tommy and Conner turn their attention to Haley in they start fussing at her about not being a virgin anymore.**

"Did you and Billy have save sex?" **Conner said in a father tone voice as Haley looks him up and down as if he was crazy.**

"Who the hell are you to give me a prep talk when you're seventeen years old?" **Haley said as Conner looks at Haley giving her that look actually a Oliver look as Gracey starts to laugh as the rest pass around popcorn.**

"Oh, oh that's very bad he's giving Haley the Oliver look?" **Gracey said as she passed the popcorn to Trent as he asks her a question.**

"What's an Oliver look is that scary as Dr. O look he gives us?" **Trent said as he passed the other bag of popcorn to Gracie in he spoke.**

"It's worst than the look Tommy gives you guys it's more on an evil stern look. I never seen a look like that what Conner is giving Haley now is the day Brandon lost his high school football game." **Gracey said as she looks at Haley who looks defeated by Tommy and Conner as Tommy.**

"Haley Deanna Johnston Oliver answer his question did you and Billy practice safe sex?" **Tommy said as Haley was made because they were discussing her sex life in front of the group.**

"This is not fair you two are hopeless to answer your question yes in yes I was a virgin when Billy and I made love you can ask him yourselves if you don't believe me now since we're on this topic of our sex lives than Tommy Hope Oliver are you a virgin?" **Haley said as Tommy looks down at the floor in he looks back at his sister and younger brother in spoke.**

"Yes I'm still a virgin thank you very much in Conner say another word in I will break your freaking neck into small little pieces." **Tommy said as Haley and Conner burst out in tears laughing at Tommy as he shot them both deaf glares in they both shut up.**

"I can't believe the greatest power ranger which is my brother is still a virgin at the age of twenty six years old this is weird." **Conner said as Tommy and Haley look at Conner than he shut up as Haley just laughs at him.**

"Conner it's all right you don't have to say anything your face expression tells it all but next time stop picking on your brother." **Haley said as Conner nods his head thank-you as Tommy gave him a evil glare in Conner hide behind Haley as she starts to laugh.**

"You better watch your back former red ranger." **Tommy said as he walks behind Haley in Haley moves Conner around as well as Tommy just glared at them evilly.**

Author Notes: There you have it guys another chapter this chapter is probably boring but this chapter plays a huge part of this fan fiction you have to put two and two together to find out who is the Child of Good. All right if you have a question about how I made Conner, Tommy, and Haley brother and sister, again they play a huge part in this fan fiction. If you have any other questions about Kira than let me answer them yes Kira is dead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Freedom

The Arrival of Freedom Fighter: Chapter 3

Dino Thunder: Freedom Fighter

Everyone set down on in the Dino Lab half-asleep and half awake as Haley, Ethan, and Billy pound away at the computers when Ethan kept dozing off. Haley looks over at Ethan who looks worried, scared, and half-asleep as the alarm sounding causing the former rangers to wake up in on their feet. Everyone turns there head to see Ethan sleeping as he start to talk in his sleep about Kira.

"I'm scared in it's been two months since Kira adduction. God! What would I do to have her back the whole team is falling apart one by one in Dr. O knows it in he just don't want to admit because he's breaking down every day. Kira was the light in this team only if we knew what happen in why she was adduction. Elsa was right about two things the black belt and the bruises on her arms. I never thought anything of it either until now. This sucks but I can't let the others know that I'm afraid in scared for Kira because wherever she is I know she's dying slowly. I can feel in my bones and in my heart. In this Pandora woman is brutal she's more powerful than Mesogog put together. It's something about this woman remains me so much of one of Dr. O villains they fought in the old days. I'm going to do another round in search for Kira tonight without the others knowing. I'm afraid Kira's going to die if I don't find her soon. Her stepfather creeps me out by the minute in when I look into his eyes the other day when I ran into him on the streets looking for Kira. I saw so much darkness and hatred for ten people." **Ethan said in his sleep as the room just went quiet because of what Ethan had said as the alarm sounding again on Ethan's computer in he jumps up stretching his arms in you can see the sleep in his eyes and as was as the worried look that fell on his face.**

"Ethan what's wrong why the sudden look?" **Haley said as she turns around to Ethan in Ethan showed her what's on his computer.** "What's that Ethan it looks like the power source of a human being?" **Haley said as he starts to talk with great deed of worried.**

"I've been running a search for Kira after the day she became missing but what I found was another human being on a distant planet called Ursa. The planet once was the most powerful planet there was until dark took over the planet destroying all that was good now the planet is run by our new archenemy Pandora. I also look at the tape Dr. O. had of the rangers fighting days as well as our own in I ran the tape on the computer in what I saw would shock the rest of you as of who Pandora comes from?" **Ethan said as everyone looks at him funny than Tommy spoke trying to process everything that Ethan just said follow by everyone else including Elsa and Anton.**

"Who is this Pandora person we have been in contact with? In why did you steal the tape without asking do you know that the tape could fall into the wrong hands if someone saw that tape?" **Tommy said pissed off at Ethan as Ethan turn his head in start pushing button on the computer in he showed them there old battles in the new ones with Pandora.**

"Do you see what I see?" **Aisha said as Jason spoke up first as his eyes almost pop out of his head.**

"She's Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd daughter no wonder she's stronger than what we have face as power rangers we're going to need all the help we need to fight her." **Jason said as the room just fell quiet than Rocky spoke up.**

"I'm with Jason especially if Pandora is anything like Rita and Lord Zedd we're dead those last two fights we had up against Pandora without any powers where brutal we barley made it out alive." **Rocky said as Ethan got a scared look on his face of what was happening to the ranger on the planet of Ursa as Anton looks at Ethan.**

"Ethan what's wrong son?" **Anton said as Ethan looks back to the computer screen seeing how much the human had to live as the person start moving whoever it was.**

"The human on the planet Ursa is dying. She's moving slowly but her life form is dying fast in from the looks of it she doesn't have long to live its looks like she's heading towards Earth." **Ethan said as he started pounding away at the computer follow by Haley and Billy at the same time than Conner spoke up.**

"How do you know it's a girl or that this could be a trick by Pandora?" **Conner asks, as heads shock by at him with wow he has a brain look on their face,**

"She talks to me through my computer well her brain wave did anyways. She was in a sleep like coma for a lone time in what I gather from her brain waves she was the one who told me about Pandora. She's planning something big really, big. I ask her what her name was; she said she doesn't remember that she's been on the planet of Ursa for two years." **Ethan said as the yellow ranger life form starts to disappear slowly than quickly as the alarm on Ethan computer went off quickly than faster and faster.**

"Ethan what's going on with the alarm system?" **Haley asks out of nowhere because she knows that this isn't her alarm system at all and she laugh as Ethan went diving back into the computer.**

"I design a high tech program that will keep track of things that's in space this program will help keep track of every life form that's passes through our solo system good or bad. It will form you of every arrival there is say from instant we have arrival coming in five, four, three, two, and one." **Ethan said as a yellow light form into the Dino Lab and Kira fell from the sky. She has cuts in bruises all over body. Her shirt was ripped open her body just laid there helpless fighting for life.**

"Oh my God Kira! Conner help me get her over to the chamber system now." **Haley said as she ran to Kira side in the five Dino Gems fell out of her hand when Conner picked her up in put her into the chamber as her lifeless body just laid there still. It wasn't moving; it didn't even show a sign of life at all as Haley held on to Billy hand.**

"Dr. O do you think Kira is going to be all right in these fell out of her hand when I picked her up?"**Conner said as Tommy took the gems from Conner' hand surprise at what he saw.**

"She's going to be fine Conner we just have to believe that all right in do you guys know what these gems are?" **Tommy said as he puts on his classes to look at them more in Trent spoke up.**

"What are they Dr. O?" **Trent said kind of surprise at Tommy face expression as he begins to speak.**

"These are Dino Gems." **Tommy spoke, as Ethan, Conner, and Trent look surprise at Tommy statement as well as the others.**

"Dr. O I thought the gems where destroyed after our last fight with Mesogog?" **Conner said as Tommy looks at the three remaining Dino Rangers before speaking.**

"They where Conner but these aren't any Dino Gems, these are the Freedom Fighter Dino Gems these gems process a great deed of power these gems are more powerful than the original Dino Gems. " **Tommy said as he felt one already bonded with his DNA as the energy form one pick him up in through him across the room before disappearing into his hand as Haley, Aisha, Tanya, Elsa, and Kat came running to his side.**

"Tommy is you all right in what the hell happen?" **Aisha said as Tommy chuckle at Aisha before looking into her eyes before pulling himself up.**

"The blue gem just, bonded with my DNA just when I thought I was going to live a normal life in the gem seek me again." **Tommy said as he groans out of frustrating as the gem through him across the room again in Conner just laugh as Tommy gets up in picks himself up.**

"Dr. O now you can say you've been every color as a power ranger accepts pink and yellow." **Ethan said as he just laugh as the gems flew out of Tommy hands in start circling around the former ranger as one white gem landed on Jason. Jason reach his hand out in it disappeared in through him across the room as well**.

"Jase are you all right**?" Called Aisha as Jason groan as well but not as loud as Tommy did early.**

"I'm fine Aisha I'm with Tommy on this one but the white ranger isn't that bad." **Jason said as Tommy and Jason chuckle in the purple gem landed it on Haley. Haley look like she was about to scream when the purple gem landed on her hand but it didn't throw her across the room it just simply move her over with Jason, and Tommy.**

"I'm not so sure I want to be a ranger I'm pregnant remember." **Haley said as Tommy and Jason just laugh**.

"Well, get use to it sis because once the gem choose you it doesn't take up replacements." **Tommy said as he just laughs as Haley frown in fold her arms at the same time. The green gem circle around Conner before it landed it and his hand in disappear. He didn't fight it so he was picked up by the gem in he landed over by Jason, Haley, and Tommy.**

"Sweet! I'm the green ranger." **Conner said as Tommy, and Haley just shook their head at their younger brother who seen excited about his color for some reason. The last two gems kept floating around in the air looking for its rightful owner as the yellow gem landed on Ethan and the black gem landed on Trent as the two former ranger steps with their teams as one of the gems spoke.**

"My name is Lighting there are two more gems left you must travel to the distant planet to receive those gems before they fall into the wrong hands. Jason you are the white wolf strong, swift, and powerful when calling on your power you will say Dino Thunder Freedom Fighter, Power Up! I choose you because you are the strongest of the group, loyal, carrying, and determine in without you your first team will have fell apart alone time ago and I choose you again to do the same with this one." **The white gem spoke as he turns into a human form before stepping in front of Jason giving him all his power.**

"My name is Diamond in Tommy you are the mighty falcon strong, powerful, and the father of the group you try to teach everyone about the power of motivation, courage, hope, and kindness you are why I choose you to carry on my legacy." **The blue gem spoke as she turns into human form before stepping in front of Tommy in giving him all her power.**

"My name is Doha in Haley you are the mighty ape strong like your brother Tommy but swift like your brother Conner with the three of you together on one team. You three are the bond that holds this team together because without the ape, falcon, and lion you three wouldn't process the great bond you three have to keep the rest going. The three of you might fight but when it all comes together you will stick up for each other no matter what in I know you're pregnant in that's why it choose you because like you Haley I'm the sister of the group but also the protector of her siblings." **Doha said as she turns into human form to give Haley all her power.**

"My name is Liberty in Conner you are the mighty lion strong like your brother Tommy but swift and carrying like your sister Haley your bond with your sister and brother can never be broken. I choose you because you are the jokester of the team but caring also, you put everyone before yourself in that my boy shows carriage, motivation, and loyal to your fellow rangers and friends**." Liberty said as she steps in front of Conner giving him all his power.**

"My name is Morris in Ethan you are the mighty tiger strong, powerful, swift, and bravely. You process the same as your half sister Aisha you two might not remember each other yet but like Conner, Haley, and Tommy you two also share a bond that neither the other rangers process however, you two will learn that in the battle field. Ethan you are the reason why I choose you too fill full my legacy as the yellow ranger." **Morris said as he transform into human form in giving Ethan all his powers.**

"My name is Heart in Trent my son you are the mighty black pantheon strong, wise, swift, and kind. You are trying to forget your past as being the evil white ranger. However, the gem chooses you only for one reason in you're looking at him. Anton may not be your real father but without you he would have been trapped as Mesogog for the rest of his life in you are the only reason, why Anton fought him because the love he has for you even when you two don't agree on the same thing. He loves you in don't you ever think he doesn't in Anton he wants to draw so let him draw or you will lose the only child you ever had for good." **Heart said as he transforms into human in step in front of Trent in give him all his power as Trent just smiles.**

"Is there a red ranger?" **Tommy, Jason, Conner, and Rocky ask at the same time as the rest start to laugh at the four of them.**

"Yes there's a red ranger, a pink ranger, and silver ranger long ago before Zordon of Eltar there were eight warriors who fought for good in the human race. We were known as the Freedom Fighter Warriors who protect our galaxy from evil beings." **Doha said as Conner raise his hand to speak but Haley and Tommy gave him that look not to ask something stupid as Liberty just laugh at the other half of herself.**

"What happen to you and why did the gems choose us a second time around? In can you shed some light about this Child of Good?" **Conner said as the rest look at him like is this Conner speaking or is it just the affects of the color change talking as Heart just laugh.**

"The Child of Good is the one who process the power of Earth, Fire, Water, and Heart they say she is the one with the great power in that she must be protector as all coast. It also says the one who process this power whole the faith in her hands. She is also the daughter of Princess Shayla and Marcus the silver ranger." **Heart said as the room fell quiet than Ethan raises his hand to speak because he was confused just like the rest of them.**

"Don't you mean Princess Shayla and Merrick the wolf ranger from Wild Force instead of Princess Shayla and Marcus?" **Ethan said still confuse as the Freedom Fighter Rangers shook their head no at Ethan question in Liberty begin to speak.**

"No Ethan before there was Princess Shayla and Merrick there was Princess Shayla and Marcus the greatest Freedom Fighter Ranger to walk the face of Earth in our time. Marcus went down in history for being every ranger color as was as his ability to create water and fire in his hand. Princess Shayla was madly in love with Marcus they onetime passion resort in a human child. However, when evil learn that Princess Shayla and Marcus had a human child who process Marcus powers they wanted her for their own personal game by turning the world dark with the help from Princess Shayla and Marcus human child in if she turns evil you can't stop her alone." **Liberty said as the room fell completely quiet no one had mutter a word until Tommy spoke up again instead of Conner.**

"Doha how do we know who the Child of Good is when we don't know who she is or where she is?" **Tommy said as the room fell quiet in Diamond spoke up as well.**

"Tommy you don't have to search for her because she's already here in your presence." **Diamond spoke as the room fell quiet again as everyone start searching around the room looking at each other.**

"What do you mean who is she Diamond?" **Rocky asks in a concern voice as the five Freedom Fighters walk over to the Chamber where Kira was in point too Kira who lay there sleeping just like Princess Shayla did three thousand years ago on Animaria.**

"She's falling in her mother footsteps it's up to you rangers to protect her because the world lies in Spirit hands she sacrifice her life to get these crystal back in now she must rest until she is needed again just like her mother." **Doha said as she looks over to his fellow rangers in the new rangers and Jason one time before smiling at him.**

"Doha is there's something you like to share with us?" Jason said as Doha just smile than look back Kira aka Spirit in she begins to speak.

"No, that someone will come into your life in you will fall madly in love and whatever you do don't hurt her." **Doha said, as she looks back at Spirit than Jason in just chuckle too herself follows by the rest as a puzzle Jason stood confuse.**

**Author Notes:** Now you know whom the Child of Good is in just as if the Child of Light from Nick Kira future plays a huge part of everything and everyone. I just can't reveal anything yet but if you where confuse please let me know and I will try my best to explain the rest.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts!

The Truth Hurts: Chapter 4

Dino Thunder Freedom Fighter

Everyone set in the Dino Lab waiting on the resorts for Kira the other rangers felt like they shouldn't be there but Tommy of course thought wrong since there power rangers.

"How is she Billy and Haley?" **Ask a concern Tommy now the new blue ranger of the Dino Thunder Freedom Fighters.**

"It's hard to say Tommy and Ethan was right she has been up on the planet for two years but we know than here it was only two months she became missing. There's a chance she could die in there's a chance she could live but the rate she's going now it's impossible to tell." **Billy said, as a tear fell from Tommy's eye he felt like this was his fault that she's like this.**

"Bro it's going to be all right we just have to be strong for Kira she's needs us just like we need her. She is the reason why this team survive all this that has happen to us even though you're the greatest ranger that every live in my time you shouldn't give up so easy because if there's a will than there's a way. If Kira has to die than we shouldn't stop what faith lies in held for us in if Kira risk her life for the Gems than there's a reason why she did what she did and just maybe she knows what we're up against now. I lost my father and brother at the same time so you just have to learn how to live without someone. I know you and Kira share a special bond hell she shares one with all of us but we as a team have to be strong. Pandora is waiting on us to fall apart one by one in she's probably been watching us for the longest in she probably knew that Kira is our focus point. The one we look after because she's the baby of the group but Kira is the one who looks after all of us so now it's our time to keep her secret and her safe**." Conner said as he looks over at Tommy because Conner and Jason knew he was braking, as everyone else was surprise at Conner including his own teammates as Haley spoke up.**

"Teddy bear, I think these are Kira dreams or her past that's on the computer they just pot up here out of nowhere in I trace the signal back to Kira brain." **Haley said as Billy blush at Haley for calling him Teddy bear in public as he and Ethan started typing up something on the computer.**

"She's right Haley those are Kira dreams more like nightmares. I think she's trying to warn us about something her dreams are coming up on the computer now in don't be surprise what you see." **Ethan said as the room fell quiet in Kira dreams came up on the computer.**

"What is she doing going to a cemetery at night?" **Justin asks as Kira kept walking in stop at a tombstone that said Brenna Ford. Kira had turnaround in the rangers saw her bruise face as Kira laid down on the grave with her blanket in cried herself to sleep.**

"I wonder what happen to her." **Rocky asks as they saw another dream of Kira in this dream Kira was thrown down the stairs by her stepfather. He had picked her up in thrown her again before beating her nonstop as Aisha and Tanya gasped as they cover their mouths. In they were on another dream it was when Kira first became a power ranger. **

"Did you just call me a chick?" **Kira said as Rocky, Justin, Trent, Anton, and Tommy just laugh aloud.**

"Sorry, I was groovy to your tone." Ethan **said as he laughs at himself on the computer.**

"What, it just all you chicks smell so good and look so nice." **Conner said on the computer in he look at himself in smile. Kira dream skips to Tommy and her training in the woods.**

"Thanks for training with me today Dr. O?" **Kira said as Tommy just smile in they started fighting. Tommy kick Kira in send her flying up in the air landing on the tree.**

"Are you all right?" **Tommy called from the computer. He smile at himself too as they watch Kira gets up in dust herself off in started attacking Tommy with full force.**

"I didn't know what came over her that day but she whipped my ass but come to think of it since we saw the dreams I think I know why now." **Tommy said as another dream of Kira showed her and Tommy again at his house in Kira is cooking.**

"Thanks for letting me crash her at your house Dr. O if my band member Anthony wasn't out of town I would have crash at his house." **Kira said as Tommy smile at her.**

"It's no problem Kira so can you tell me where you got the black eye from?" Tommy asks as Kira shook her head no in the motion for her to sit on the counter in he applied the steak on her eye.

"Dr. O have you ever been in love before?" **Kira ask unexpectedly than Tommy look down into her hazel brown eyes.**

"Yes, once with the first original ranger Kimberly Hart. She was the love of my life in my high school sweet heart. Why did you ask?" **Tommy said still applying the steak to her eye in Kira just laugh.**

"Well, because I don't think of you as a loner type like me. I always picture you like Conner who has every girl at his feet accept I picture you with long hair in when I saw the tape. I was like no way that can't be Dr. O than when I saw the original red ranger I thought he was cute you to share a long history don't you?" **Kira asks as Tommy just laughs at her question.**

"Yeah, we do he's my best friend and only best friend I ever had out my life than Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly came. I was always alone after my parent's deaf I felt like it was my fought. I never got a chance to know my parents. I was raise by my mom Aunt and Uncle I knew my aunt and uncle love me I just always felt like a burden to them in my cousin Alex went out his way to avoid me doing school. If it wasn't for Jason and Billy befriended me I think I would have been alone for alone time. What about you have you been in love before?" **Tommy asks as Kira blush a little than he just laugh at her.**

"Yeah, Trent he was my first crush and first boy I ever like in when he turned evil. I felt like, it was my entire fault that he turn evil a part of me I still blame myself. In it scares me in if something should happen to Conner and Ethan I don't know what I'll do without them especially you Dr. O because you're my safe haven." **Kira said as Tommy just chuckle in Kira laugh as he still was applying the steak on her black eye.**

"Kira you if someone is borrowing you or hurting you, you can always come here it's always open there's a spare key under the met. I'll leave it just for you all right either if you don't tell me where you got the black out." **Tommy said as Kira let out a soft sniff trying to hide her tears than out of nowhere she hug Tommy and he hug her back**.

"Tommy you were always the father of the group." **Aisha said as she laid her head back on Tommy shoulder as Tanya snuggle with Adam and Kat with Rocky as they saw another dream from Kira as her step father through her down the steps again he beat her up pretty badly.**

"Jordon stop please you're hurting me." **Kira said as she was thrown against the wall in she could smell the Budweiser beer on his breathe.**

"Where were you? Why do you keep disobeying me you're just like your mother a little whore?" **I bet you where out with Conner and Ethan again you're just like your mother." Jordon said as he smack Kira across her face three times as it bleed. Kira tried fighting back but he was too strong for Kira. He picked Kira up in thrown her on the bed in he took his hand in went up her skirt than he started touching her everywhere as her body laid there numb.**

"Jordon please stop you're hurting me when you do that." **Kira said as Jordon smack Kira across her face repeatedly.**

"I own you you're going to do what I say in if you ever talk back to me again I swear I will kill you in believe I done it before." **Jordan said as Kira flinch at her sourness as he ripped Kira panties down in start to move his hand all over her body he would never do anything but just what he's doing now. Kira would go through this every night when he's drunk. **

"Poor Kira." **Haley said as the tears ran down her face as the computer shown another dream where he had beat her up badly in she waited until he passed out to leave she pack all her things in left that's was the same night Kira was adducted. It was the same night Tommy had told them to go home. The same night Kira life was shatter upside down than her dreams backwards.**

"Ethan what's going on?" **Conner said as tears ran down her face as Ethan, Billy, and Haley started pounding away at the computer.**

"Her dreams are going backwards she's trying find something or she doesn't want us to see something?" **Billy said as another image came up on the computer with her and her father.**

"Daddy, where are you going? Why can't I come with you?" **Five-year-old Kira said as she looks at her tall handsome dark skin father who is a splitting image of Zack when she was little.**

"No, why does Kira looks like me when I was younger?" **The original former black ranger said as the room went quiet as Marcus started to talk.**

"I have no choice in this matter Kira I already lost your brother and my wife. I'm going to lose you to soon whatever happens to me I want you to remember I always love you and Zack. I will come back to you two when the world doesn't need me. I love you honey. Brenna you're my sister take care of her for me you and Jordon please do that for me in if I don't come back give her this. She has to know about her brother Zack Taylor." **Marcus said as he hands his sister the letter he wrote to both of his children. Marcus look at Kira in just laugh as he hugs for one last time but what Marcus didn't see was the evil look in Jordon's eyes that he gave him and Kira.**

"I promise Marcus I'll take care of Kira for you and find Zack while I'm at it I love you big brother take care of yourself." **Brenna said as she hugs her brother as well, than they left in when Marcus thought they were out of his sight he transforms into a warrior.**

"Red Ranger Freedom Fighter! Power Up." **Marcus yelled as he transform into the red ranger freedom fighter but what Marcus didn't know that Kira saw the whole thing because she turn around to look at her father one last time.**

"No freaking way Kira father is the Red Ranger Freedom Fighter and you're her half brother this is just too much to handle." **Conner and Tommy said at the same time.**

"I have a sister I wonder why my mother never mention it to me." **Zack said as another image of Kira showing her escaping from Pandora's palace in Kira forming a fireball into her hand in casting it out on the beetleborgs as thousand of them came out of nowhere in started attacking Kira as she fought every last one of them off.**

"Did I just see Kira fighting a thousand of whatever those things are?" **Ethan said, as the rest was shock as well she stops to see her father capture in one of those rooms. She tried to get him free but more and more beetleborgs kept surrounding her more she fought the more they came after her draining her energy from her body.**

'You're not going anywhere slave." **One of the monsters said as Kira did a double Toronto kick in sent them flying across the room. She went to try to get her father in this time she succeeds in he looks up at her in smile.**

"Spirit you came for me." **Marcus said still kind of out of it as Kira smile hugging her dad.**

"Daddy, we got to go now can you fight? **Kira asked her father in he nods his head yes as thousands and thousands of beetleborgs came charging in on them. Kira and Marcus took fighting stand as one of the monsters yells fight.**

"Kira you can't fight you have to go you don't know what you're dealing with this isn't the torment." **Marcus said as he started fighting the beetleborgs, Kira didn't listen to her father in she started fighting them as Pandora appears in yells at Kira.**

"Yellow Ranger you're going to die attack now." **Pandora said as her army of beetleborgs started attacking Kira and Marcus.**

"Kira what's she talking about why did she call you a yellow ranger?" **Marcus said taking his stand beside Kira as they kept fighting them off.**

"Daddy, because I'm a power ranger it's alone story. I promise Dr. O I'll keep our secret sense you're the Red Freedom Fighter Ranger than I guess I can tell you well you're looking at a former yellow ranger. I was once a ranger but after our last battle with Mesogog, our powers were destroyed. My life was hell Jordon molested me and he beat me after Aunt Brenna died. He was a drunk I called Aunt Brenna mom and I never called him dad. It was something about him that made me fear him. Daddy, his eyes were pure evil there wasn't any good there at all. "**Kira said as she double kicks Pandora in send her flying into the air but Pandora came charging at them full force but at the same time Kira and Marcus cast a red fireball at Pandora sending her flying into the ground. She came back up in started attacking full force. Kira started to lose energy Marcus could sense she was dying because he felt her that was the only reason why he stayed alive all these years.**

"Kira here gives these to your friends there going to need these to fight Pandora. She's strong your Dino Power alone will not defeat her but with these gems you will process the power from the ancient warriors called Freedom Fighter Rangers their spirits are trapped inside these gems and only those who process the same powers as my ancestors can only hold such power. Once they choose you the power never dies you are the keeper of the power in when the worlds calls on you again you will fight evil repeatedly as long as you have the will to fight. I need you to find a Thomas Oliver he's the first green ranger he will help you he's knows more than you ever know he just have to remember. Go to him Kira in he will protect you if the master finds out who you are he will send thousands and thousands of troops after you. He won't stop to you're dead. "**Marcus said as he hands Kira the five gems as he starts fighting Pandora. Kira stayed to fight she wanted her father with her because there were so much she wanted to ask her about her real mother in why where they after her.**

"Daddy, why are they after me? Did I do something wrong?" **Kira said, as she was getting weaker by the minute in Marcus send the last beetleborgs flying across the room in went to Kira to help breathe.**

"Kira you can't die, you're not supposed to die. Don't die on me when I just found you again." **Marcus said as Kira fell into her father arms holding on for dear life. He picked her up in pulled her over his shoulder in start running trying to escape with Kira as Pandora in her army was right on their tale.**

"You're not escaping yellow ranger neither are you Red Freedom Fighter Ranger because I'm going to kill you." **Pandora said, as Kira was slowly dying Marcus turns to face Pandora in he looks at his daughter in a tear escape his eyes than another. He put a shield around Kira to protect her from Pandora and the beetleborgs.**

"Do you want a fight Pandora?" **Marcus asked through clench teethe as Pandora laughs evilly at him like he wasn't waste her time.**

"I was born to fight Marcus you turn me like this you turn me evil it was because of you I'm the way I am you choose good over evil instead being here with mother than you deserve to die as well." **Pandora said as she charge at Marcus full force.**

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" **Zack said as he watches his father battle his evil sister as the room fell quiet as Pandora was winning.**

"You will never win Pandora they will stop you I want let you harm that girl**." Marcus said as he sent Pandora flying across the room. Pandora gets up as if she wasn't even affected by his blow in charge at them again.**

"I will have my revenge dear brother just like you took my husband away from me I'm going to take your daughter away from you once I find out who the Child of Good is you won't stop me the world we be my masters**." Pandora said as she sent her brother flying across the room than Marcus grew fire around his body in Pandora stood back.**

"Well, Pandora if it's a fight you want than it's a fight you're going to get in once I win I'm turning you back good." **Marcus said as he picks Kira up with one hand he open up a portal in sent him and Kira through it he got her to another realm as Kira started speaking slowly.**

"Daddy, what's happening why are they after me**?" Kira said dryly as Marcus kept running towards the portal in Pandora is on his tell.**

"Kira I love you honey, I always love you, and Zack tell him that for me because I'm not going to make it. If you died the legacy of the power dies, as well you must stay alive Kira you can't died in if I die you die too we're connected. I'm connected to you and you are connected to your real mother." **Marcus said as he kept running for the portal trying to get Kira inside of the portal as Kira spoke again.**

"Daddy, what is my mother name in who is she?" **Kira said as she passed out into his arms just as the portal opens in he whisper into Kira's ea in say.**

"Spirit your mother is Princess Shayla my wife now go baby in let the power protect you." **Marcus said as he put Kira into the portal he close the portal with his hand just as Pandora sent her cold Zord into his back in he fell as she laughs evilly.**

"Now, dear brother who's got the last laugh revenge is so sweet and so innocence you killed my husband in I killed you." **Pandora laugh evilly in Kira starts to move funny.**

"What's going on with Kira? She killed our father." **Zack said as he ran over to Kira the yellow and bright light form around Kira and Zack as she floats out the chamber in stood perfectly still by her brother as Princess Shayla appeared to them as Kira fell into her arms.**

"It's time darling the world needs you awake my child." **Princess Shayla said as the room just fell quiet as Zack stood there by his sister, and Princess Shayla. **

"What are you doing to my sister?" **Zack asks scared out of her mind as Princess Shayla looks over to Zack in just smile.**

"Zach you are just like your father it's time for you to take his place hold out your hand Zack." **Princess Shayla said as she gave him a crystal gold gem this gem wasn't just any old gem this gem once belong to Zack and Kira great grandfather Morisshine.**

"What is this? What's happening to me?" **Zack said as he turn into the Chrisom Ranger she smile in look over at Zack than Kira than back at Jason.**

"She's doing the same thing Doha did a few days ago in its freaking me out." **Jason said as he whisper to the other rangers as Princess Shayla spoke.**

"The time has come Zack you are the Guardian of light you must protect your grandfather legacy just as he did three thousand years ago. It's up to you to keep the crystal safe from Pandora and her master**." Princess Shayla said as she places her hand on Zack heart than face as a tear escape Zack eyes.**

"What about Kira and our dad is he's alive?" **Zack said as another tear escape his as he held on to Kira who was barely alive now.**

"I'm not sure sweetheart I can still feel him but maybe it's because I'm standing near you two you're the last of his legacy the rangers must protect Spirit at all coast if Pandora and her master gets a whole of Spirit our world and the legacy of power will be destroyed. It wants be any more rangers or generations to come if Spirit dies she is the Child of Good Pandora is after". **Princess Shayla said as she looks over at Kira than back at Zack in than at Jason in just smile.**

"Princess Shayla can you tell us why Pandora would think her own brother killed her husband in can you tell us why Pandora turn evil in who her mother is?" **Rocky asks as the rest looks at him as if he was crazy concerning them already know who Pandora mother is.**

"Pandora and Marcus are Rita Repulsa children. Rita wasn't always evil she was the only one out there family that was good. Rita had fallen in love with a human name Damien they where madly in love. Rita found out she was going to be a mom in she was scared that her father and mother where going to turn her children evil. In Rita was right they wanted Pandora and Marcus to become pure evil but Rita wanted a human life for her children. Marcus was about five in Pandora was two when Rita learned of their evil planned she took Marcus and Pandora in left the kingdom. Rita search high and low for Damien but she learn he was killed in battle in that sent Rita over the age. Rita was walking with her children when the war broke out in Rita wanted a better life for them so she cast a spell on them in sent them to Earth leaving them with no connection of her or their past. Rita was found outside the kingdom in when her parents went searching for her children. Rita couldn't take it anymore because she wanted to protect them so either she turns evil or her children will die so she turn evil in she never saw them again." **Princess Shayla said as Zack shed another tear their grandmother, which is Rita sacrifice her life for her children in now her son is dead because of her daughter.**

"It doesn't make any since why would they harm her? She was good, she was a mother of two children in now my father is dead because her daughter." **Zack roar as tears ran down his face in and onto Kira eyes. Kira open her eyes as everyone stood their shock. Kira was alive she look around the room in when she saw Zack she just cried into his arms for alone time including Zack. Kira looks away than back at her mom as she hops over to her bracing her with a huge giant hug as Princess Shayla pulled Zack into a hug too. Kira tried to speak but there wasn't anything coming out of her mouth not evens a sound. She looks into her hand in saw the red gem in gasped as he begins to speak.**

"My name is Morisshine in Kira Atlantis Heaven Ford you are the mighty red wolf. I choose you to carrying own my legacy as the Red Freedom Fighter Ranger. I picked you granddaughter because you are brave, strong, caring, a fighter, and powerful just like your father the bond you and Zack will share can never be broken you are the leader of your team in I think you will do find as the leader. Kira always listen to your heart in if your heart tells you something did listen to it. I just didn't choose you Kira for the Red Freedom Fighter Ranger because you are my granddaughter it chose you because of your heart and the way you care about other people. I love you honey in my spirit lies in the both of you. Zack you look just like your dad takes care of your sister." **Morisshine said before turning into human and giving Kira all his power. Kira and Zack hug their grandfather in he disappeared while hugging them. **

"Can we hug now?" **Conner asks as Kira ran into Conner arms in when she saw Ethan she went crazy in ran into his arm as well follow by Trent and Haley. She look everywhere for Tommy in when she saw him she jump into his arms as he hugs her back giving her the biggest hug ever.**

"I miss you so much kiddo." **Tommy said as he ruffle Kira long brunette hair in she smile as everyone watches Tommy and Kira as Zack eyes nearly pop out.**

"Tommy why didn't you tell me you kiss my sister." **Zack said as Tommy and Kira let go of each other in they start to blush nonstop as Haley, Trent, Conner, and Ethan burst out in tears laughing.**

"Shut up it happen one time well maybe three or four but nothing more we consider each other brother and sister." **Tommy said and Kira nods her head at them in she turns her head towards Justin, Jason, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Rocky than back at Zack as she mouths something to him.**

"What she's saying?" **Justin asks as everyone turn to Zack and Kira in a heat of discussion.**

"Kira says hello to you all in nice to meet you all." **Zack said as he nudges Kira in the side in she nudge him back as the nudge war begin**. "Oh you are so going down Kira." **Zack said as Kira took off running around the place than she hide behind Jason. Jason starts to laugh because Zack tried to get her she fell just as Zack started tickling her nonstop as her laugh for fill the Dino Lab.**

"Mercy, Mercy." **She yelled as her voice finally came back that night. Zack got off her and she nudges him again.**

"You like this idea of having me, as an brother don't you Allen Cat?" **Zack said as Kira just roll her eyes at him evilly in Zack shut up.**

"I sure do because you're going to teach me how to drive ain't that right mom?" **Kira said smiling at her brother evilly and Zack groan at the statement.**

"Zack sure do honey I have to go now you two behave if you need me I will come just like now Zack watch out for your sister I'm counting on you." **Princess Shayla said as she gave Jason a look in Zack just laugh it off because Zack knows why and he can't intervene she kisses Zack and Kira goodbye before looking at Jason again in she left.**

"Dude, your mom is so hot." **Conner said as Kira and Zack start to laugh at the same time as Haley and Tommy roll their eyes at him**.

"Conner don't make me put your foot up your mouth." **Tommy said as Conner and Tommy start to augury.**

"Oh, so you can kiss Kira in I can't say her mom is hot which her mom is hot?" **Conner snapped back at Tommy in Tommy snapped back at him.**

"First of all it only happens four times in second Kira and I think of each other as brother and sister in third shut up before I make you shut up." **Tommy said as the two of them came face to face to each other as Kira look back and forward at each other.**

"Did I miss something while I was away for two years?" **Kira said standing by Zack and Jason as Haley put her two cent into the agreement. **

"Oh, Tommy lay off of him you're making my head hurt." **Haley said defending Conner as Conner went behind Haley as Tommy just growl at him as his anger start to rise.**

"Your head wouldn't be hurting if you weren't four weeks pregnant now would it?" Tommy snapped back as Kira mouth dropped open in Zack close it for her as Aisha and Ethan just laugh.

"I'm lost can someone filled the missing girl in who's been away for two years." **Kira said as she watches Tommy, Haley, and Conner fights even worse than they did before.**

"Tommy, and Haley learn their twins and Conner is there half brother in the woman standing by Rocky is Conner's mother she's apart of the team now. Haley is four weeks pregnant with Billy's baby the original blue ranger now the color of Dr. O. I'm the yellow ranger, Trent is the black ranger. Haley is the purple ranger, and Jason is the white ranger now please save us there auguring too much in Elsa and Anton are married oh and Aisha is my half sister." **Ethan said as Kira mouth fell open in Zack close it again as Justin, Rocky, Adam, Trent, and Anton start to laugh at the three of them auguring back and forward.**

"Kira please save them from fighting because my ears can't take anymore." **Adam said as Tanya, Aisha, and Kat broke out in tears laughing.**

"Oh, Tommy just shut up and grows up in stop picking on Conner." **Haley said as Tommy just roar with anger Kira found it funny as she start to laugh why stepping in front of them.**

"Dr. O I'll cook for you if you stop fighting, Conner I'll watch you practice tomorrow if you leave your brother alone, and Haley I'll go shopping with you for baby cloths only if you stop getting into your brothers fights." **Kira said as she looks back and forward at the three siblings as everyone as just look at her in smile. **

"All right find but you have to promise pinky promise." **Conner, Tommy, and Haley said as Kira just laugh in pinky promise.**

"All right and do I ever break my promises." **Kira said as the three siblings shook their head no at Kira question. **"Well, it's settle than no more fighting from you too." **Kira said as they shook their heads in the rest just laugh.**

"Kira has away with those three doesn't she?" **Ask Tanya as Ethan just laughs at them.**

"More than you ever no ooh, did she say she's going to cook." **Trent and Ethan said at the same time as Kira looks at Jason than looks away quickly as Zack just laugh.**

"Dr. O what do you have in your kitchen?" **Kira asks as her face lights up with excitement as Tommy face lights up as well.**

"Let see I knew you were coming back if you needed a place to crash so I rack up on your favorites which is now my favorites." **Tommy said as Kira took off running and Tommy chase after her just as the front doorbell rung. Kira ran to answer it with the bags of chocolate cookies in her hands as a beautiful tall brunette woman stood at Tommy's front door. Tommy's dive onto Kira trying to take the cookies as Kira start to laugh nonstop as everyone came from upstairs in mostly everyone stops dead in their tracks.**

"I'm looking for Thomas Oliver house." **The woman at the door said as Zack and Jason looks back and forward at each other in at Kira and Tommy wrestling on the floor.**

"Kimberly it's good to see you." **Jason said as Tommy stops wrestling with Kira in gets up from where he is in help Kira up. She was about to leave but he grabbed her hand telling her to stay in she did for him.**

"What are you doing here? **Tommy said coldly to Kim as she looks to Kira to Tommy than back at Tommy.**

"I came to see you but I can see you are busy." **Kim said as she turns around to leave but Kira shanks on his arm getting his attention.**

"Dr. O talk to her you need to leave the hurt in the past because she has the pink Dino Gem in if you don't talk to her than any dinner for you for five weeks." **Kira said as Tommy groans in looks at Kira as the rest just laugh.**

"She totally has him wrapped around her fingers." **Aisha said as Tommy and Kira start auguring at the front door than she gave him that look in he gave in quickly.**

"Do you want to come in Kimberly?" **Tommy said praying that she wouldn't but she did in he groan as Kira hits him on the arm in he sent her deaf glares as she mouths no food.**

"Thank-you, Tommy for inviting me into your home." **Kimberly said as Tommy glared at her in Kira was about to leave again but Tommy grabbed her by the hand telling her to stay.**

"I only invited you in because of Kira so what brings you here." **Tommy said coldly again as Kimberly gets up to leave but Kira stops her.**

"It's oblivious that you two need to work something out. Dr. O if you need me I will be in the kitchen cooking super." **Kira said as she motions for all of them to leave but Tommy grabbed her hand again.**

"Kira don't leave me here with the woman who broke my heart." Tommy said as he begged Kira nonstop in she gave him that look in he gave into her. **She kisses him on the lips before leaving with the rest of the group as Kira puts on her apron in started cooking while everyone watches her.**

"Why are you guys looking at me like that especially you Anton?" **Kira said as she reaches for the seasoning in the cabinet but she couldn't reach it in Rocky grabbed it for her**. "Thank-you, Rocky." **Kira said as she went back to cooking her dinner.**

"Did you know you just kiss Tommy in front of us?" Anton said as Kira stops what she was doing in her and Zack start to laugh.

"Anton there's nothing going on between Dr. O and I we may have kissed four times but believe me there's nothing going on in if it was I wouldn't let him be in there talking to Kimberly since she has the Pink Dino Gem in you Ms. Kat stay away from him he's like my brother to me in if you hurt him I'll hurt you." Kira said before going back to her dish as Jason eyed her in Zack chuckle to himself.

"What are you cooking?" **Adam said as they watch Kira cut up different kinds of me in Kira just smile as Jason thought to himself.**

Jason thoughts: She's pretty, very pretty I love her smile it's so sexy. Damn Zack sister is hot.

Zack burst out in tear laughing as everyone gave him a look as Zack just laugh at them and he look back at his teammates.

"Jason stops thinking around me man I can read your thoughts." **Zack said as Jason turns bright red in the face causing Zack to laugh even harder. Kira told Zack something in Zack shut up laughing.**

"I'm cooking pasta Adam with different type's meat. I hope you all like shrimps because they're going into the pasta." **Kira said as Zack mumble under his breath in Kira reach over the counter in hit him over the head in everyone laughs**.

"What's exactly in the pasta?" **Aisha said as Kira smiles again and Jason glances over at her under eye.**

"Do you want to help? It's really easy all you're doing is making the sauce. The sauce is the key to making the pasta most people say it's the different types of meats but it's the sauce. Here Jason and Adam taste this." **Kira said as she takes a teaspoon of her sauce in feeds it to Adam than she put that spoon in the sink in gets another spoon of her sauce by using another spoon for Jason as she feeds him a thing of her sauce.**

"What's in that its good?" **Adam said as Jason kept stirring into her eyes in she did too as everyone looks at them in Kira snaps out of her trace**.

"It's an old recipe I actually got this recipe two year ago when I crash at Dr. O house he only had milk and cheese so what I did was once I finish cooking the different meats. I add milk and cheese to make the sauce since the meats make the juice." **Kira said as everyone looks at her crazy still not believing what they just taste is milk and cheese**.

"Dude, there's no way that's milk and cheese?" **Rocky said as everyone agree with him as Kira motion for them to watch her in they where amaze how it turn out.**

"What smells so good?" **Tommy said sneaking up behind Kira in wrapping his hands around her waist as she just laughs at him.** **As everyone watches them include Kimberly as Tommy was whisper something into her ear she burst out in tears laughing as Zack shot his head up.**

"I did not don't believe him that was him. "**Zack said as Tommy and Kira just laughs as loud as they could as Tommy motion for a bite of Pasta. She gave him another spoon from the kitchen draw in he took a bite.**

"This is good did you make the one with the milk and cheese sauce?" **Tommy asks Kira as she just laughs at him in she's tries to let him leave.**

"Yes, Tommy I made the one with the milk and cheese sauce and I'm making strawberry cake and bake chicken with roasted carrots and potatoes. If only I can find the cake pan than I'll get finish by eight o clock." **Kira said as Tommy bends down in give Kira the cake pan as he wraps his arms around her again.**

"I missed you so much Kira I was actually going crazy without your cooking or your crazy eating habits." **He said as Kira hit him on the head in he pouts again."** Hey, that hurts see if you get any late night food tonight." **Tommy said as Kira starts to pout than he just laughs at her nonstop in she hits him on the head again.**

"See if you don't get any of my cooking for the rest of the week."** Kira spat back at Tommy as he starts to pout in she gives in and stat to laugh.** "Tommy you're actually cute when you do that it's too bad that I taught you that." **Kira said as Tommy grabs her from behind in brought Kira close to her.**

"You know I love you right in even though you're my best friend I will still always loves you in it's about time you start calling me Tommy." **Tommy said as Kira nods her head in agreement remembering back to the day Tommy had kissed her.**

"Tommy, do you remember back when the day you kissed me and I kissed you back?" **Kira said as Tommy shakes his head in agreement in they both smile forgetting about everyone there included Kim**.

"I remember why you ask?" **Tommy said smiling at Kira as Kira turns around in her and Tommy are facing each other now.**

"It was the happiest day of my life in the sadness day of my life after I went home from training with you he molested me. I tried for so long to get that image out of my head but it always there to have him touching on me grabbing on me, and putting his hands inside of me was horrible. I could stand the hits I got those in torments but the touching and him groping me was the worst. I wanted to tell you guys what was going on but he threatens Conner and Ethan in I felt like I had to protect them from him. There were times I thought I almost died in when my band member Anthony walked in on me trying to cut myself. I was this close Tommy, this close to end my life. I just wanted the pain to go away; I just wanted him to stop beating me and touching me. My life isn't anything perfect; I came from a broken home a man who torches me every day in his eyes those eyes are pure evil." **Kira said as she start to cry and the room felt quiet in Tommy brings his hands to her face in he looks into her eyes**.

"Kira listen to me you can stay here all you want. I'm not going to let him hurt you or take you away from me or the team. We love you more than anything in this world in I know Zack will do anything for you because he's your brother. It's going to be all right Kira I promise baby it's going to be all right. We're going to protect you from him and from Pandora as well now that we have Kimberly apart of the team it's going to be all right. I want let anyone hurt you." **Tommy said as Kira kisses him on the lips in he kissed her back before resting on his shoulder.**

"Thanks for comforting me Tommy I really need that." **Kira said as she lets go of Tommy as he whips the tears from her eyes in she smiles.**

"Hey what are best friends for Allen Cat whoever sweeps you up off your feet it's going to be one lucky man." **Tommy said as Kira playfully pushes him and he laugh as he helps her make the cake still having no clue about the others.**

"Tommy do you know that Anton and everyone else thinks there's something going on between us?" **Kira said as Tommy chuckle while nodding his head yes.**

"I know tell me about it Kim thought we were married in that's incase I should have made love to you alone time ago when we first kissed for those eight hours. **Tommy smirk as Kira nudge him in the arm in he laughs again. Rocky, Tanya, Zack, Jason, Justin, Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha couldn't believe what they were hearing coming from their former leader.**

"Oh, I can't believe you're a virgin at the age of twenty six." **Kira said as she puts the cake in the oven in Tommy just laugh at her.**

"Oh, please what's the big deal about a guy being a virgin in you're still a virgin at the age of eighteen, thank-you very much." **Tommy said as Kira glared at him as she hits him with her hand in he laughs.**

"See if I ever confide in you again Tommy Hope Oliver." **Kira said as she glared at Tommy in he just smirk and Kira eyes got big.**

"Well, stop telling me your dirty little secrets than you want confide in me again." **Tommy said as Zack burst out in tears laughing at what dirty little secret Tommy and Kira were talking about**.

"If I didn't know any better I swear you two are married?" **Billy said as Zack stayed laughing at Kira and Tommy whispering over there in the corner.**

Author Notes: So there you have it guys chapter four of this fan fiction. There's nothing going on with Tommy and Kira in this fan fiction there's just good friends. I can't believe I wrote fifteen pages for this chapter.


End file.
